The WakeUp Call Series
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Leo, Cole, and Piper take turns being awakened by something that is not what they first think it is . . .
1. Leo's WakeUp Call

Title: "Leo's Wake-Up Call"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Piper's yell scares Leo, but it's not what he expects.  
Disclaimer: Piper, Prue, and Phoebe Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

Leo turned over in the bed and pulled the blankets that he, in his sleeping state, thought to be his wife closer to him. He snuggled against them, rubbing his face against what he thought to be her hair. He was just beginning to drift deeper into his slumber when a shrill yell shattered the silence of the Halliwell Manor.

Panicked green eyes instantly flew open at the sudden sound of his wife's voice. He was not surprised to find that what he had thought to be his beloved was only their blankets as Piper often rose before he did when he got in late from taking care of one of his charges. Intense worry gripped his heart even as he bolted from the bed, calling her name, "Piper?"

No answer came as he raced from the room and toward the bathroom where her yell had originated. Although he had expected to find Prue and Phoebe charging towards the bathroom where their sister was apparently being attacked by some kind of bathroom Demon, the White Lighter could see no signs of the other Charmed Ones. His heartbeat roared in his ears as he wondered if they had already been taken in their sleep and prayed his fear would prove to be pointless.

As he reached the bathroom door, Leo barely paused even enough to yank the door open. His eyes widened even more in surprise when he saw his wife standing before the sink, apparently unharmed though she was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "What is it, Piper? What's wrong?" he asked, his deep concern clearly evident on his tired face as the words stumbled over one another in their effort to escape his mouth.

Piper cocked her head slightly to one side as she looked quizzically at her husband. "Why don't you tell me that?" she gently asked him. "You're the one that came barging in here."

"I heard you yell, but I don't see anything. What's wrong?"

Piper's eyebrows rose slightly in question as Leo informed her that he had heard her yell, and then it dawned on her. She smiled as she struggled to suppress the laughter that rose in her throat. "Leo, sweetheart," she finally managed to get out with a straight but smiling face, "when was the last time you sat on an unheated toilet on an early morning in the dead of Winter?"

Leo looked at her in confusion at first, but then it dawned on him as he realized that Piper had only yelled when her skin had touched the freezing porcelain of the toilet. "Oh," was all the dumbfounded White Lighter could think to say even as relief that it was nothing serious flooded his heart.

As a light pink tinged Leo's cheeks, Piper's smile brightened. "You certainly are cute when you blush," she told him as she closed the distance between them. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Continue on to "Cole's Wake-Up Call"!


	2. Cole's WakeUp Call

Title: "Cole's Wake-Up Call"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: In the sequel to "Leo's Wake-Up Call", it's Cole who comes running when Phoebe starts screaming.  
Disclaimer: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell; Cole Turner; Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

He tossed in his sleep, rolling from side to side and mumbling words that no human ears could make out. He reached out and clutched the empty pillow beside him to pull it to his chest and mumble a name, "Phoebe . . . " He dreamed of her, but he only thought he clutched her luscious body close to his.

A sudden yell shattered his dreams, and Cole Turner jumped up in bed. His eyes instantly flew wide, and his heart thundered as he leapt to his feet. Yet, as soon as the yell had began, it stopped. He paused and cocked his head slightly to one side, listening for some further sign of trouble, but all he could hear was the sizzling of bacon in the kitchen. Thinking that Piper must have accidentally burned herself and knowing that Leo would orb to her to take care of it if she was hurt, Cole shrugged and returned to bed.

He had no sooner closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep when sudden screams again shattered his dream. This time, they did not stop, and he recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Phoebe. He leapt once more to his feet, and this time he did not stop running until he reached the bathroom. Just as his hand grasped the door knob, Phoebe screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, PIPER!"

Cole's eyes flew even wider in shock at his beloved's exclamation, but when he threw open the door and barged inside, he stopped dead in his tracks in disbelief. Phoebe was taking a shower, and nothing at all seemed to be wrong. "Phoebe?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Sweetheart, shut that door," she told him. "I'm already about to freeze in here thanks to the porcelain and Piper's running hot water in the kitchen!" Cole had barely had time to begin to register her words when she again yelped and screamed at her older sister, "PIPER, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE DOING IN THERE, BUT CAN'T IT WAIT! ALL THE HOT WATER'S GOING TO THE KITCHEN EVERY TIME YOU TURN IT ON, AND I'M FREEZING MY BUTT OFF BACK HERE!"

Shaking his head, Cole retraced his steps and pulled the bathroom door closed. A sigh came from the shower stall, and then Phoebe yelled again, "THANK YOU! I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I'M OUT!" Then, to Cole, she added, "Now, baby, what is it?"

"Nothing," he told her. "I'm just relieved you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

He sighed as he realized that he had fallen for almost the same thing Leo had warned him of. "Don't ask, sweetheart," he pleaded with her, still shaking his head. "Just don't ask."

"Okay," she agreed. "I won't ask, but how about joining me?" Cole's frown was instantly replaced by a grin as he swiftly began to undress.

Continue on to "Piper's Wake-Up Call"!


	3. Pipers WakeUp Call

Title: "Piper's Wake-Up Call"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Continuing the series began with "Leo's Wake-Up Call" and "Cole's Wake-Up Call", it's Piper's turn to get woken up, but who wakes her?  
Disclaimer: Piper Halliwell; all other characters; and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A yell of surprise abruptly shattered Piper's dreams and set her jumping bolt up-right in bed. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her wild eyes scanned the room for any sign of danger. Something touched her wrist, and she jumped slightly before realizing that it was only Leo. She turned to look down at him. He smiled as he peered sleepily up at her and reassured her in a low mumble, "'s all right, Piper. 's just Cole." Piper's eyes flashed at those words, and her mouth opened to assault Leo for being so careless about Phoebe's boyfriend. His next word stopped her just in time, however, as he added while drifting off to sleep, "Porcelain gets everybody."

Piper looked down at her husband in surprise, then looked back toward the closed door that led to the hallway and, in turn, to the bathroom. Of course. Porcelain. Cole was confronting the horrors of the freezing bathroom, and here she was -- ready to race to his defense over nothing! Laughing gently, she shook her head. Her eyes were already closing again as she laid back down and turned over onto her side. Her arm instinctively grasped Leo, but her thoughts remained on Cole even as she nestled back in beside her husband.

**The End**


End file.
